1. Field of the Invention PA1 2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
The present invention relates to a faucet indicating assembly. The assembly is used with a faucet having a spout and includes an indicating device mounted near the spout and having indicia thereon. The indicating device is securely fastened to the spout and held in place by an attachment such as a lock nut, aerator or serrated hose connector. The indicating device is especially useful for labelling faucets which dispense non-potable water.
Break tank systems store non-potable or non-drinkable water separately from the drinkable water supply. Break tank systems are well suited for use in laboratories, such as medical research laboratories, and have faucets connected to a break tank for dispensing the non-potable water. Because these faucets dispense non-potable water only, there is a need for them to be labelled or marked as such.
Break tank systems are being used more and more frequently for non-potable water faucets and now are preferred over vacuum break systems in many environments. Water in a break tank system is kept completely separate from the drinkable water supply.
A break tank system has a tank which is filled with water, usually from the drinkable water supply. The water from the tank is pumped out of the tank and distributed to one or more fixtures for dispensing water. The water from the break tank is designated non-potable water.
Prior to break tank systems, vacuum breakers were preferred safety devices for ensuring the drinkable water supply does not become contaminated. Vacuum breakers create a vacuum between the water supply and any water left in the spout of the faucet thereby preventing any contaminated water left in the spout from flowing back into or mixing with the drinkable water supply. Using vacuum breakers, the drinkable water supply would not become contaminated and water from any faucet in the system should be drinkable. However, there are concerns that if the vacuum breaker is not installed properly or if a malfunction occurs the water supply can be contaminated.
Heretofore, various analogous and non-analogous devices and methods of attaching a sign to a faucet or spigot have been proposed. Several examples of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 141,229 Matthews 877,211 Meyer 983,289 Kirby 1,276,735 Devney 1,402,220 Deutsch et al. 1,853,622 Kennedy 2,066,877 Cruver ______________________________________
The non-analogous Matthews U.S. Pat. No. 141,229 discloses a device for dispensing syrups in soda-water apparatus. The apparatus has a syrup-holder placed within an ice-chamber or cooler and a method for attaching the same to a case. The device includes a body having a faucet which has a collar. The collar is positioned within the case and is drawn against an inner side of a wall of the case by a nut on a screw thread of the device on the outside of the case. A washer is placed between the nut and an outer wall of the case and serves as a seat for the nut. The washer can have a label for the name of the syrup to be dispensed.
The Kirby U.S. Pat. No. 983,289 discloses a sign exhibit attachment for a faucet. The faucet has an operating handle swinging about a horizontal shaft from an open to a closed position. Fixed to the shaft is an arm having a slot therein. A ring is rotatably mounted to a cylindrical portion of the faucet. An arm extends from the ring to the slot in the shaft such that rotation of the shaft will cause rotation of the ring. Two signs are also attached to the ring whereby when the ring is rotated into either the open or closed position, one of the signs is positioned for viewing.
The non-analogous Meyer U.S. Pat. No. 877,211 discloses an urn used in hotels and restaurants where coffee is dispensed in large quantities. The urn has several faucets to dispense the coffee or liquid and signs are shown on the faucet handles.
The non-analogous Devney U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,735 discloses an advertising sign hanger. The hanger is of integral construction and has a head portion, having semi-circular openings therein, and a sign portion integrally formed with the head portion. The semi-circular openings form openings for fitting the hanger over a door knob or the like.
The Deutsch et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,402,220 discloses an indicator or tag for faucets. The indicator includes a split ring portion having flexible arms adapted to be bent around or just below a nut on the faucet and a channeled skirt portion depending from the front of the ring adapted to fit over a nozzle of the faucet. The arms may have tapered ends to overlap one another. Indicia such as "Hot" or "Cold" can be placed on the front portion of the ring, just above the skirt portion or directly on the skirt portion.
The non-analogous Kennedy U.S. Pat. No. 1,853,622 discloses an advertising medium or tag comprising a message carrying booklet portion and an extension portion having an aperture therethrough for attaching the tag to a door handle or milk bottle.
The Cruver U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,877 discloses a device that is attachable to a faucet or spigot which can be permanently attached to the faucet or spigot and which carries a label or sign which is easily visible to bar patrons. The device includes a U-shaped sheet metal member that has a short arm terminating in a lip extending substantially at a right angle to the short arm, and a long arm which has a sign attached at its outer end. The lip is adapted to be received between a knob or handle and a valve stem of the faucet.